Oregon State Beavers
The Oregon State Beavers is a name shared by all sports teams at Oregon State University, a University located in Corvallis, Oregon in the United States. The Beavers are part of the Pacific Ten Conference (Pac-10). Oregon State's mascot is Benny Beaver. Both the men's and women's teams share the name, competing in 7 National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) Division I-A men's sports and 10 NCAA Division I-A women's sports respectively. The primary rival of the Beavers is the University of Oregon, located 45 miles (75 km) south of the Oregon State campus in Eugene. The football rivalry between the Beavers and Ducks, known as the Civil War (college football game), is one of the longest-running in the country, having been contested 111 times as of the end of the 2007 season. The Beavers won the 2007 Civil War in Eugene, 38-31. As of June 2007, the Beavers have won one pre-NCAA team national championship and three NCAA team national championships. The 1926 wrestling team won the Amateur Athletic Association national championship, the 1961 men's Cross-country team won the NCAA title, and most recently the baseball team won the 2006 and 2007 College World Series. Other notable performances include a second place finish in the 1973 and 1995 NCAA wrestling finals, two NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship appearances by the men's basketball team, the football team defeating University by a 32 point margin in the 2001 Fiesta Bowl (and finishing the season ranked #4 in the polls), and several individual NCAA championship titles in gymnastics, wrestling, and track & field. Basketball The men's basketball team at Oregon State is considered one of the university's weakest links. In recent years the team has been the worst team in the PAc-10, last year not winning one confrence game. This team may be historic, but the presnet may be something historians want to forget.The men's basketball team has had several famous players come out of the program, including 9-time NBA All-Star Gary Payton and "Iron Man" A.C. Green. The Beavers have the 13th most amount of wins of any program in the nation as of the end of the 2006 season. Though they have an impressive program when compared to other Pac-10 teams, the basketball team has recently fallen on hard times. It has only had one winning season in the past 10 years, and has been eclipsed by other athletic endeavors to include men's football and baseball (especially after winning two national titles). They have participated in the NCAA Tournament 16 times*, making it to the Final Four twice. OSU alumni have also received a total of 10 NBA championship rings and 4 Olympic gold medals. Fans of the program can also take pride in having beaten rival Oregon more times than any team has beaten another team in a collegiate sport, with 179 victories. *1980-82 tournament records vacated by NCAA Oregon State holds several NCAA basketball records as of the end of the 2004 season: Individual Records *Field Goal Percentage (Single season) - 1st - 74.6% — Steve Johnson (basketball), 1981 (235 of 315) & 4th - 71.0% — Steve Johnson (basketball), 1980 (211 of 297) *Field Goal Percentage (Career, min. 400 made and 4 made per game) - 1st - 67.8% — Steve Johnson (basketball), 1976-81 (828 of 1,222) *Field Goal Percentage (Single game, min. 12 field goals made) - 1st (tie) - 100% Steve Johnson (basketball) vs. Hawaii-Hilo (13 of 13), Dec. 5, 1979 *Total Rebounds (Single game) - 15th (tie) - 36 - Swede Halbrook vs. Idaho, Feb. 15, 1955 *Assists (Career) - 11th - 939 - Gary Payton, 1987-1990 *Average Assists Per Game (Career, min. 550 assists) - 9th - 7.82 - Gary Payton, 1987-1990 *Steals (Career) - 18th (tie) - 321 - Gary Payton, 1987-1990 Top Season Performances by Class *Senior - Field Goal Percentage - 1st - 74.6% — Steve Johnson (basketball), 1981 (235 of 315) *Junior - Field Goal Percentage - 1st - 71.0% — Steve Johnson (basketball), 1980 (211 of 297) Team Records *Free-Throw Percentage (Single game, min. 30 free throws made) - 12th (tie) - 30-31 vs. Memphis, Dec. 19, 1990 *Steals (Single game) - 19th (tie) - 27 vs. Hawaii-Loa, Dec. 22, 1985 *Field Goal Percentage (Season) - 3rd - 56.4% - 1981 & 25th (tie) - 54.4% - 1980 *All-Time Victories (Min. 25 years in Division I) - 13th - 1,546 games *Games played vs. Single Opponent - 1st - 323 vs. Oregon, 2nd - 275 vs. Washington, 4th 270 vs. Washington State *Victories vs. Single Opponent - 1st - 179 vs. Oregon, 6th 159 vs. Washington State The current coach is Craig Robinson (basketball coach), who is the brother of Michelle Obama, the wife of Barack Obama, the 2008 Presidential nominee of the Democratic Party. External links *Official site of Oregon State athletics *AP poll history of Oregon State men's basketball Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Schools in Oregon Category:Pacific Ten Conference members